Twisted Plotxs!
by xxVanessaxxTerryxx
Summary: While searching for horcruxes the golden trio finds themselves in a world where harry potter is a dark lord and snape and sirius are on the same side and...friends!
1. Battles & Alliances

TwIsTeD PlOtS!!!!!!!!!

Summary- "have we entered a parallel universe or is that Sirius and Snape at seventeen, acting like best friends?!" "Dunno mate but I do know that I am over there watching Hermione flirt with Malfoy?!"

Disclaimer- don't own except my twisted parallel universe and of course… HEY! Give me back my pen! God dammit! Nikki!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Arghhhhh!!!!!!! Like I said DO NOT OWN!

A/N-erm…never mind…

Tom- you idiot you forgot what you were going to say again didn't you!

Nikki13- my thoughts were elsewhere!

Snape- so erase the A/n!

Hermione- oh shut up snape like you could do any better

Sirius- agreed to disagree then?

Tom, Hermione & snape- …

Nikki13- agreed!!!!!!

**Chapter 1**

**Battles and Alliances**

A/n- I just remembered this chapter will have deathly hollow spoilers you've been warned!

The sun slipped lower in the sky, which was turning Indigo; and still the dragon flew, cities and towns gliding out of sight beneath them, its enormous shadow sliding over the earth like a great dark cloud. Every part of harry ached with the effort of holding on the dragons back.

"Harry! Look!" Hermione said pointing at the forest where a great battle seemed to be forming, suddenly the dragon lurched making Ron, Hermione, and harry fall into the treetops while the dragon continued to fly lower till he was at an ocean.

On the treetops they could see the battle clearly there seemed to be a lot of curses and hexes flying around but at the same time there was people fighting with swords attacking each other both sides mixed together.

One side seemed to be wearing robes over expensive looking suits while the other side wore tunic pants that were torn, and dirty. Their faces seemed to be tired and there seemed to be less.

They were all battling furiously when all of a sudden two people appeared at opposite sides the man a black messy haired adult said "stop." In a cold cruel voice that made harry, Hermione and Ron's spines tingle.

The people battling parted and there were two people standing between the other two, both were extremely dirty but it seemed that one was a **redhead** while the other had **bushy **brown hair.

"Harry stop this and come back to us!" the red head screamed at the adult. Harry above in the treetops froze blinking; he looked over at Ron and Hermione who looked as shocked as they were.

"Harry please! We need you!" the girl said.

"Need me… what about what I need? Emma, Rupert. You've been with me through it all but now I need support you've left me to join that double crossing bitch?" the adult harry said in a cold cruel voice.

"We haven't joined anyone! We just want to live peacefully but you two will never let that happen will you?!" one of the matted soldiers screeched. Above in the treetops Harry's eyes widened as he realized that person was no other than Sirius Black except he was. . . sixteen?

"Sirius is right! We can never live unless you stop this?" a person who harry realized was a younger looking snape said.

**Up in the treetops**

While a battle started to unfold again below them Hermione, Ron and harry sat together and started to whisper.

"But it's snape!"

"Yeah but he's younger and Sirius-"

"I know he's alive!"

"But we're down there too!"

"I'm evil?!"

"Of course not but"

"Eek!"

"WHOAH!" 

"BLOODY HELL!"

And with that they had fallen on top of a very confused snape and Sirius who promptly knocked all three out cold.

Author- poor them

Snape- well they fell on us

Sirius- yeah what did they expect a parade?

Tom- next chapter they meet tom riddle, lily and James and Malfoy and realize they ain't in Kansas anymore! Please review!


	2. Awakenings

Author useless drabbles;

Tom- we're back and ready for action!

Snape- why the hell are you so irritating?

Tom- why are you so grumpy

Sirius- at least this isn't a slash fic

Tom-tell me about it

Snape-….

Tom- do not own!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius- exactly!

**Awakening**

"It's 'im ain't it?"

"No of course not he too young?"

"Yeah but what about dem?"

"They look exactly like Emma and Rupert!"

"It's just like Sirius and snape to bring two impostors back!"

"Will you all shut it?" A women's voice said quietly Harry listened intently trying not to wake completely hoping that Hermione and Ron would do the same.

"Okay Naomi what are we doing about them?" Sirius's voice said.

"We could always torture them senseless…or give them a trial either or." Snape said distractedly.

Harry opened his eyes slightly and looked at his surroundings, they seemed to be in a forest of some sort, there was a girl who was looking at snape and Sirius, who seemed to be a leader. While there were several other people just muttering. The girl shook her head and started to bark out orders.

"Snape get rose down here to heal them, alert dragon of our situation, Sirius you're watching them, Emma get them clothes, Rupert get cooking! **AND TOM GET YOUR USELESS ARSE DOWN HERE AND START RESEARCHING NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE STILL HERE?! GET MOVING NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" **The girl who's name was Naomi, after people started to clear out she sat beside Sirius, and the two of them started having a staring contest.

"Where the hell am I?" Ron grumbled, harry rolled over trying to shush Ron but Hermione was awake now too, seeing as she sat straight up. "What the hell." She said as she came face to face to Snape and a girl that oddly looked like Harry's mom.

"Ah I see what you mean. Can you stand up please so I can heal you properly?" the girl said half to snape and half to Hermione.

Hermione stood up while harry and Ron stared at her, the girl looked at her for a moment before drawing her wand and muttering some healing spells.

"She needs some 'rasca' go get it snape?" the girl said before snape nodded and left.

"Alright now let's see you two." The girl said motioning to Ron and harry.

While she checked the two over snape returned with a green substance.

"Here let me Naomi said getting up. These are for your burns Hermione." Naomi said motioning to Hermione.

After sitting down Hermione asked "how-how did you know my name?"

"The same way I know your friends names." Naomi said kindly.

"We think you're travelers in time." Sirius said looking at them.

"Not time, universes!!" a lanky boy said holding a huge book in front of him.

"Er…nice to see you too Tom." Naomi said giving him an odd look.

"Tom…TOM RIDDLE?!" Harry exclaimed looking at the boy closely and to their shock and amazement it was.

"Tom Archimedes Riddle brother of Lord Voldemort, son of Cecelia not Merope." Snape said pointedly.

"Oh…"

"His father got back with her?"

"Yeah."

"Oh right." Harry said uncertainly as he watched Naomi rub some of that _rasca _on Ron's wounds.

"Come here potter and I'll do your's!" Sirius said patting the log in front of him.

"Here I got clothes." A girl who looked oddly like Hermione said.

"you three that girl there is Hermione more commonly known as Emma here." Sirius said looking at the girl.

"oh right …..erm hi?" Hermione said uncertainly, Emma gave her a warm smile.

Kokokokokokokokoko

As they finished putting on their clothes they couldn't help but notice the people in this time seemed sad even when they were smiling, it was if something terrible had happened that they were still paying for.

Nikki13- DUN! DUN! DAH!

Tom-hmmm what is the mysterious mystery surrounding these people? And how on earth will they get home?!

Sirius- well that you will find out when the author decides to update

Snape- and we all know that could be a month from now.

Nikki13-hey be nice!

**Anyways here is a ****sneak peek of a fanfic that will be coming soon…**

"_So they thought they could play with us?" November said evilly looking at Tonks._

"_Well we'll have to show them!"_

"_Let the Gender war begin!"_


	3. Dragon

Sirius- we're back

Sirius- we're back!

Tom- about time

Nikki13- shuddup!

Snape- well it's been what a couple months now?

Naughtynikki13- truly horrible.

Nikki13- shut up or I'll murder you in the story!

Sirius and Snape- yeah. Yeah..Yeah..Yeah

Dragon's Abode

"Where are we going again?" Ron said as he walked through the overgrown weeds in the far side of the makeshift town.

Rupert grinned. "Wait till you meet him; you won't believe your eyes!"

"Meet whom?" Harry said quizzically.

"Dragon."

"WHAT? I do not want to see another dragon in my life! Two is enough for me! "Hermione said hysterically.

"Not that kind of dragon." Said Rupert quirking his eyebrow at Hermione's exclamation.

Rupert led then to a small-enclosed place and beckoned them over to a knarled old oak, which looked like it was about to shrivel up and die. Rupert ran his hands over the knarly oak before pressing a knot in the tree and making an odd sort of keyboard come up that was made up of tree bark.

"How did you do that?' Harry said curiously. Before Rupert could respond however, they were all catapulted high up in the air into a glass dome three feet in the air.

"OH MY GOD!!"

"BLOODY FLIPPIN HELL!!"

"AHHHHHH!!"

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Harry, Ronald and Hermione all screamed.

"Welcome to dragons lair. He doesn't like mingling with us other folk." Rupert said rolling his eyes as they heard a snort of disgust from an inside room. Rupert grinned as he beckoned them inside.

Hermione frowned as she walked, "why do we need to meet dragon?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh you see…" Rupert trailed off as the trio gasped out loud. They were in a brightly lit room that seemed to have no floor, walls or ceilings, from all angles they saw the outside which was really beautiful fluffy pink and purple clouds as it was getting dark out. In the middle of the room was a purple beanbag that sat a young man in his early twenties with shaggy blonde hair up to his shoulders, dark grey eyes and like everyone else wore a ripped tunic and pants, but his tunic had no sleeves showing his impressive pecs.

It wasn't his beautiful grey eyes they were staring at or his awesome muscles, it was most likely the fact that the dark green scab on his arm it was dark and faded but they all knew the image it showed.

"YOU HAVE A DEATH EATER HERE?!" Hermione exclaimed. The man looked up and cocked his eyebrow as they all let out shocked gasps.

"MALFOY?!"

Nikki13- the characters yelled so much in this chap.

Malfoy-yeah my ears still hurt.

Rupert- still laughing

Tom- er…why is Rupert laughing? He woke me up.

Sev- something about yelling ( yawns)

Nikki13- why were you guys sleeping?

Tom- hmmm…lets see oh yeah you took 2 months to write 2 pages!

Nikki13- I'm sorry!

Tom- the poor readers have probably given up on you!

Nikki13- how can you be so mean leaves

Tom- OMG ! SHE LEFT

Sirius- who is goin ter write the story now

(a chainsaw starts followed by maniacal laughter)

Tom runs away


End file.
